


Deathclaw

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [36]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deathclaw, F/M, chem induced sex, it was just a dream in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn dreams of a fight against a deathclaw with an unusual ending...
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381480
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Deathclaw

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by AlmightyWdm_ on Wattpad.

_The deathclaw’s roar was loud in her ears as she ran in front of it,_ Protector _risen and aimed at the beast. She shot plasma cell after plasma cell into its hide, making it angrier than it already was. Danse shouted something at her from behind but she didn’t understand a single word. Her ears rang, the adrenaline rushing through her system. “Aim for its weak spot!” she could hear Danse scream now. Why didn’t_ she _think of it? It didn’t matter in the end. She aimed her rifle at the deathclaw’s legs, finally something that worked. Just as the beast was starting to limb Kathryn thought herself on the victor’s side and turned around and smiled to her partner. The deathclaw seemed so far away in the beginning but as she turned around she could only raise her arm before she flew across the ground. Hot searing pain jolted through her arm and as she looked down the gash there was so deep she could see the bones underneath her muscles. She screamed in pain and got the attention of the deathclaw back. Panic grabbed at her successfully while she searched for her rifle in the grass._ Where the fuck did it fly to? _She thought through a red veil of pain. There was no time to inject a stimpak, Danse was fighting against this beast all by himself now. At least he was wearing his power armor, he was protected, not like Kathryn.  
  
When she finally found her rifle Danse was cornered by the ‘claw. Although she was shaking Kathryn managed to take the final shot through the eye of their foe. It was blinded now and already slumping down in defeat and Danse gave it the rest as he unloaded his fusion cells into the ‘claw’s head. The Deathclaw slumped down with a deafening roar and the ground shook as it fell down for the last time. Kathryn and Danse sighed in relief, at least it was finally dead. Kathryn hissed in pain realizing she tore her wound open by moving her arm too much in the past minutes. “Ah bloody fuck!”, she called out while she slumped down at the next wall. Blood covered the ground underneath her and she went into shock, her body shaking uncontrollably now. Danse could only do so much, he stepped out of his power armor and was at her side in seconds. “Kathryn, look at me.”, he said to her. She was pale and sweating. “Fuck.” both hissed through gritted teeth. “Why in God’s name did you have to turn around?!” Kathryn jumped at the sound of Danse’s voice. _Yeah, why did I do that? _She asked herself. The muscles of her arm were almost torn apart completely. She would need surgery to completely heal, but first Danse injected her with a stimpak and to both their dismay some med-x. At least Kathryn was sighing in relief now that she wouldn’t be able to feel the pain anymore, but a dull throbbing in her arm.  
  
“Why the long face, Paladin?”, she slurred through her chem induced haze, eyes drooping and a shy smile on her face.  
“That’s why I hate to give you med-x. You forget that you’re injured and why.”, said Danse while rolling his eyes.  
“Huh? But we just killed a deathclaw..?”, Kathryn said puzzled and giggled to herself.  
  
Her arm was healing faster than Danse imagined. Maybe she wouldn’t need surgery after all. But it sure as hell would leave a nasty scar, which would add to her already existing ones.  
  
“Here, take this.”, he said to her holding out a can of water, which she took cautiously.  
“You want to poison me, don’t you?”, she said glaring at him.  
“No, I want to you drink some water.” Danse sighed deeply.  
“Hmm... Only if _you _drink first from it!”, she now demanded.  
“Ugh, okay okay...”  
  
That woman was infuriating sometimes. He took back the can, cracked it open, and took a swig of the cool liquid. “See? No poison in it. Now drink.” Kathryn obeyed and drank the can completely. “That’s my girl.”, Danse smiled.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for this, not in the slightest when she sat into his lap, eyes hungry for him. She was still dazed, he could see it, but when she started to kiss him he had no clue what to do. He missed the intimacy, yes. _But why now? Why would she do it now? _he asked himself. In the end, he stopped caring and gave in. He kissed her back with the same hunger she had for him, she didn’t care about her arm anymore as she began to tear apart the paladin’s jumpsuit. He sighed against her lips, feeling her hands on his bare chest, her nails grazing him in the right way and he couldn’t contain he moan escaping his lips. “Keep going...”, he whispered into her ear before he nibbled at her earlobe which made her chuckle.  
  
He was careful enough not to rip off her jumpsuit from her arm and carefully lifted it out of the fabric. Kathryn didn’t even wince but looked in wonderment why her arm looked like it did, until she looked into Danse’s face again. He kissed her eagerly which she returned with a hot tongue inside his mouth. It didn’t take long before Kathryn bit down on his lip and by steel, it drove him crazy. He threw his cautiousness into the wind as he pinned her down, getting rid of the rest of her suit and also his own. She wiggled under him, touching her breasts while she looked at him lasciviously. Her breath hitched in her throat as he inserted a finger inside her, slowly moving it at the right spot. “Oh fucking God...”, moaned Kathryn shortly before her first orgasm. Danse went down on her, playing with his tongue on her for the first time, nibbling at her sensitive spot while he pushed his finger in and out. It took Kathryn a lot of discipline to not crush his head between her legs as she came very hard. The paladin could feel her walls clench around his finger and helped her ride out the orgasm. “Fuck me...”, she whispered and Danse obeyed.  
  
He slowly pushed himself inside her, giving her some time to adjust around him, so wet, so ready and eager to take him in. Kathryn threw her arms around him and pulled him down for a deep kiss, she could taste herself on him and her tongue fought for more of it. His thrusts were fast and he slammed her into the ground with his strength and the need to feel her. She screamed his name when she came again, not letting go of him in the slightest. And finally, his hips snapped uncontrollably against her as he unleashed an animalistic growl as he too came hard inside her...  
  
***  
  
_She moaned in her slumber. Danse thought she was in a coma after what she had done to herself. The blood loss she suffered from wasn’t a cakewalk and all he could do was sit beside her and wait until she finally would open her eyes again. “Danse...”, she murmured incoherently “yes...”, she whispered. It sounded like a moan. _What the fuck was she dreaming about?_ He didn’t know why but she kept moaning his name over and over again. Her hand in his shuddered. _Holy fuck, was that an orgasm?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
